S.C.A.R
|-|SCAR Intelligence= |-|Titan Model= |-|Jackal Model= |-|Scarlet Hawk Model= |-|Stinger Model= |-|Broodmother= |-|Spider Model= |-|Destroyer Model= Summary S.C.A.R (Strategize.Conquer.Assimilate.Revitalize) are a race of machines discovered by an Agent. They are completely neutral and have no hate desire to eradicate any species. All they wish to do is take over unwanted substances (land or technology) and advance their race to its peak. Upon first with organic life, the SCAR intelligence brought the Agent to ask questions on life, emotions, and friendship. Despite generic tropes of "robot overlords" they seemed to one of the most peaceful yet deadliest race of machines ever discovered. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-C | High 7-C, 7-B | 8-A | 7-A, 6-C | 8-B | High 7-A, at least 6-B Name: S.C.A.R, SCARbrand Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Irrelevant Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Hive Mind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (Varies see below), Flight (In some models), Explosion Manipulation, Nanotechnolgy, Hacking, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Larger models contain smaller models in them), Self repair via energy, energy Absorption, Overcharge Modules (via absorbing energies beyond system capacity), Probability Manipulation, Minor Adaptation (Can react to other hackers and overcome them easily, can also change it's molecular structure to be resistant to natural things like acid, fire, and electrical magnetic surges), Information Analysis, Limited Precognition (Can calculate outcomes at a highly advanced rate) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Beams have similar yields to the missiles that can destroy large towns) | Town level (Slightly inferior weaponry compared to the Titan model) | Large Town level (Has the same weaponry as Titan's), City level with heavy armaments (Can wipe out cities with their bombs) | Multi-City Block level (Highly Superior to Spiders)| Mountain level via size, Island level (Beams can incinerate | City Block level (A spider drone can detonate all of it's on-board weaponry to wipe out a city block) | Small Island level (Beams can cause shock waves across islands), at least Country level over time (Can turn itself into a swarm of metal that can wipe out entire countries) Speed: Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), with High-Hypersonic movement/flight speed (Can fly at speeds of up to Mach 38), Massively Hypersonic with overcharge (Standard overcharge energies boost the speed up to Mach 585) likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed | Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), with Superhuman movement speed, Subsonic with overcharge, likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed | Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), Supersonic+ flight speed (Speeds peak at Mach 4-5), Hypersonic+ with overcharge, likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed | Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), with High-Hypersonic flight speed (Comparable to the Titan model), Massively Hypersonic with overcharge (Comparable to the Titan Model), likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed | Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), Subsonic via size alone (Covers roughly 100 metres per step), Supersonic via overcharge (Can amplify power to jump hundreds of metres), likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed | Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), with Normal Human running speed, Peak Human via overcharge (Additional energy allows the spider to move it legs faster), likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed | Lightspeed Reactions (As an advanced intelligence, the hive mind can react at the speed of light itself), with Sub-Relativistic+ flight/movement speed (Took 8 hours to fly to the nearest planet), Relativistic with overcharge (Can accelerate to 34% the speed of light), likely higher depending on the amount and power of the energy absorbed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Island level with armour (All robots are plated with metal, capable of taking physical blows from Destroyers and bombardment from Broodmothers), Continent level with Shielding (All shielding is derived from the same shielding technology used to shield the planet from large meteorites that hit the planet) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Varies depending on the tech used Standard Equipment: *TitanBRAND *Scarlet HawkBRAND *StingerBRAND *JackalBRAND *BroodmotherBRAND *SpiderBRAND *DestroyerBRAND Intelligence: Super Genius. Unparalleled A.I mind rivals that of an Agent and is likely higher, is capable of calculating almost nigh-infinite outcomes in seconds. Weaknesses: At their current state, they can not expand to space. This is likely to change later on... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Titan Model' **'High Mid' regeneration **Flight *'Jackal Model' **'Low Mid' regeneration *'Scarlet Hawk Model' **'Mid' regeneration **Flight **Can some summon a dozen Stingers and a fireteam of Titan's *'Stinger Model' **'Low Mid' regeneration **Flight *'Broodmother' **'Mid' regeneration **Can Summon squadrons of Stingers and hundreds of Spiders *'Spider Model' **'High Low' regeneration *'Destroyer Model' **'Mid High' regeneration **Flight Key: Titan Model | Jackal Model | Scarlet Hawk Model | Stinger Model | Broodmother | Spider Model | Destroyer Model Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Neutral Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Robots Category:Gun Users Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hackers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8